<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Is One Imposter Among Us by tttttrinityyyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651377">There Is One Imposter Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttttrinityyyyy/pseuds/tttttrinityyyyy'>tttttrinityyyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Imposter, The Skeld (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttttrinityyyyy/pseuds/tttttrinityyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When 12 strangers from all around the United States are kidnapped and sent into space, they learn their fates: they will be killed unless they can outsmart the killer. There is one killer, known as the Imposter, whose job it is to kill all 11 other crewmates. The crewmates must do their tasks around the spaceship, profiling and looking for clues in everyone. If the Imposter is caught, they are killed, and the Crewmates win. If the Imposter successfully kills all 11 crewmates without getting caught, they will win $100,000. </p><p>Crewmates: Do tasks around the ship, avoid the Imposter, and most importantly, don’t die. </p><p>Imposter: Kill all 11 other crewmates for the ultimate grand prize: $100,000. Your only job is to blend in and not get caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/White, Pink/Lime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Imposter POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>original map - the skeld<br/>note: i know it takes like 8 years or something to go to space, but just... use your imagination.<br/>also, all chapters definitely won’t be this short, this is just a prologue!!<br/>lastly, whenever it is the imposters POV, there won’t be a color associated with them just so everyone can form their own opinions on who it is!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imposter POV<br/>
“Your job, it’s simple. Kill the other eleven before they can identify who you are. Blend in with the crew. Don’t let them find out who you are. You have 14 days. Each day, you should kill one person, except for today. On day 14, the final day, if you have successfully eliminated all other crewmates, you will be crowned the winner and given the promised one hundred thousand dollars. Got it?”</p><p>The man in the mask told me those words, and let me tell you, I was not expecting that. I don’t know what I was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t that. </p><p>I didn’t know what to say, so I said nothing at all.</p><p>“Otherwise, we will kill you,” he said.</p><p>Sorry, what did he just say? Kill me because I don’t want to kill others? I don’t know who this guy is, but his logic is flawed. </p><p>“Do you understand? Kill them all, or no money,” he said, his voice louder.</p><p>“I — yes. I understand. Kill all eleven, or no money,” I said, not knowing what else to do. Sure, I had more questions to ask him, but he didn’t seem like the type to answer them.</p><p>“Then it’s settled. You are the imposter,” he said, triumphantly. </p><p>Then he came closer to me, hit me over the head, and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Penelope’s POV - Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey!! an actual chapter :0</p>
<p>everyone is from the US, and that will be explained more in depth later :)</p>
<p>if you like, leave a comment, I appreciate them!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope’s POV (orange)</p>
<p>‘I’m locked in a spaceship with eleven strangers’ is not something that any sane person would say, but in my case, it’s completely true. Let me rewind to 24 hours ago, when I was, you know, on earth. </p>
<p>It was a basic day in Idaho. Yes, I live in Idaho, America’s most boring state. Chatu River, Idaho, population 3,500. It’s not the smallest city here, but it might as well be. There’s nothing to do. If your friends are busy, you’re out of luck. All we do here is drive to the store, hang out there, and drive back. Yes, really. The most exciting thing to do here is drive to the grocery store. </p>
<p>So that’s exactly what I planned to do. I texted my two closest friends, Clyde and Francine, but they both replied saying that they were busy. I’m pretty sure they’re lying, but what can I do, confront them? No, definitely not. See, Clyde and Francine are like the most popular people in school, and they’d quit being my friend if I said anything remotely rude to them. Shitty friends, I know, but what can you do? Nobody wants to be friends with the weird kid, and it’s a miracle that Francine and Clyde even look my way, let alone talk to me.</p>
<p>Alone with no friends on a Friday night, I did what any reasonable person would do. I went to our local grocery store and walked around. I didn’t buy anything, I just walked around the store. What a loser, right? But that’s just something you do here in Idaho, I guess.</p>
<p>I’m guessing you want to know how the hell I got into a spaceship with eleven other people, so I’ll skip to that. </p>
<p>It was about 11:15 that night, and they were announcing that they were going to close soon, so I made my way to the front of the store. It was pitch black outside, the ground barely illuminated by the lamp posts in the parking lot. I walked around the building, taking the shortcut that I normally do, to get to the backroads behind my house. </p>
<p>Or, that’s what I would have been doing, if I didn’t, you know, get kidnapped. </p>
<p>The details here are fuzzy, all I remember is being grabbed from behind, and being thrown into a van. From there, I was blindfolded and gagged. All I heard was my kidnapper on the phone with someone. He was yelling at them, promising that he had their money, which freaked me the hell out, because I thought that he was going to sell me to the person on the phone. </p>
<p>My hands were tied behind my back, so I couldn’t do anything to attack him, but if I could, I would have. He was still screaming at whoever was on the phone, and minute by minute, he seemed to get angrier, becoming louder and louder, and shouting more obscenities at whoever was on the other end of the phone.</p>
<p>They eventually hung up, though, and afterward, he immediately called someone else, and from what I could understand, the person he called seemed to be the boss of him, that’s for sure. I think he must have forgotten that I was there, or assumed I was asleep because he put the phone on speaker. Their conversation went something like this:</p>
<p>Kidnapper: Did you get the others? All eleven?</p>
<p>Boss Man: Yep. All eleven. There was an… issue with one of them, but it’s all been fixed now.</p>
<p>Kidnapper: An issue? What do you mean?</p>
<p>Boss Man: Don’t worry about it. It’s been taken care of.</p>
<p>Kidnapper: Who, though? Who was the problem?</p>
<p>Boss Man: It was Cyan, okay? Now mind your business and tell me, do you have Orange?</p>
<p>My kidnapper glanced back at me and then told his boss yes.</p>
<p>Questions upon questions raced through my mind, who was Cyan, why was he calling me Orange, what’s the deal with the colors, but most importantly, where was he taking me?</p>
<p>My last question would soon be answered.</p>
<p>And that’s all I remember. </p>
<p>I woke up on a spaceship, on my way to space, with eleven other people.</p>
<p>My wrists were aching, and my head and heart were pounding. I was terrified. Glancing around, I see that everyone was wearing solid color t-shirts. Looking down at myself, I see that I’m wearing an orange shirt. Did this have anything to do with why the kidnapper referred to me as Orange?</p>
<p>Everyone is looking around at everyone, though nobody has said anything. A small, timid-looking girl wearing a yellow shirt breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“Um, hi. I’m Ophelia, but most people call me Phee. I’m from Whitebeach, California,” she said, making eye contact with me. She looked nice.</p>
<p>“I’m Nick, from Fort Plemis, Florida,” said a boy in a dark blue shirt.</p>
<p>“I’m Spencer, and I’m from Mount Dales, Washington,” said someone in a forest green shirt.</p>
<p>“Hey I’m Miles, I’m from Amsouth, Texas,” said a boy in a white shirt. I started to speak, but he continued with, “why are we all introducing ourselves like we’re in class or something? We’ve been kidnapped for god’s sake!”</p>
<p>He wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t need to say it out loud.</p>
<p>I finally spoke aloud, “I’m Penelope from Chatu River. We need to figure out why we’re here, but we need to know everyone’s names first, right?” I asked, looking at the other seven people who hadn’t introduced themselves.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded, and the others began to introduce themselves to us.</p>
<p>The girl in the red shirt was London, and she was from Berlocks, Vermont.</p>
<p>The boy in the pink shirt was Axel, and he was from Sheed, Mississippi.</p>
<p>The person in the black shirt was Charlie, and they were from West Web, Missouri.</p>
<p>The girl in the purple shirt was Ivory, who went by Ivy, and was from Grayl, Virginia</p>
<p>The boy in the brown shirt was Christian, and he was from Pineville, Kentucky.</p>
<p>The girl in the neon green shirt was Nevaeh, and she was from Lage, Colorado</p>
<p>Finally, the boy in the turquoise shirt introduced himself as Ryker, from Lake Grove, Minnesota.</p>
<p>After everyone was finished introducing themselves, the ship fell quiet again. We had no idea what was going on until a voice came booming through the speakers on the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Charlie’s POV - Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter woohoo - it’s shorter than the last one but okay</p><p>if you like, leave a comment!! </p><p>have a good day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie’s POV (black)</p><p>“Welcome to The Skeld. You all have been randomly chosen for the world’s first annual Murder Mystery. One of you has already been chosen to be the Imposter. Do not disclose that information with anyone else on the ship. If you were not told that you are the Imposter, you are a Crewmate. As a Crewmate, your job is to do tasks around the ship and to find out who the Imposter is. If you are the Imposter, your job is to kill off all Crewmates without getting caught. The Imposter was given one knife, and that will be their weapon of choice. If the knife is lost, it will not be replaced. If you have any questions, state them now,” the voice said, nonchalantly.</p><p>Everyone looked around at everyone else, unsure of what to say or do.</p><p>“Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?” Ryker asked, looking up at the speakers on the ceiling of the ship.</p><p>The voice spoke back, “Did you not hear me when I said ‘randomly chosen’? Learn to listen more, Cyan. Speaking of that, on The Skeld, you will refer to each other as your color names only. No personal names. At all. The introductions you did earlier were pointless.”</p><p>“Well, what happens if we don’t? What happens if we don’t call each other by our ‘color names’, what happens if the Imposter doesn’t kill anyone?” Axel said, standing up.</p><p>“If the Imposter makes absolutely no effort to kill, or reveals themself to the Crew, then all twelve of you will be killed. It’s simple,” the voice said again, as calm as ever.</p><p>We all gasped and looked at each other as he said that. I don’t think it truly had hit us that we were kidnapped. We were in space. We were going to die. </p><p>“If there are no more questions, the doors will open, and you will be guided to your room,” the voice said, pausing to see if there were more questions, then continuing, “All twelve of you will proceed to the cafeteria, walk straight behind the table with the red emergency button, and there you will find two rooms: the showers and the bunks. Remember, we are watching and listening at all times,” the voice said, almost excited.</p><p>“Wait: what’s the emergency button?” I asked, hoping that he would answer.</p><p> “The emergency meeting button has one use per day. Only one. You must call an emergency meeting once a day to discuss what you’ve seen around the ship, who you think has been acting suspicious, and who you believe to be the Imposter. You have two, only two, chances of finding out the Imposter. All you have to do is say ‘(color name) is the Imposter’ three times in a row. If that person is not the Imposter, they will be killed. If they are the Imposter, you win.”</p><p>“Win what? Do we win money if we catch him?” Nick asked, sounding…greedy.</p><p>“No. You win the gift of life. Is that okay with you, Nicholas?” </p><p>“I was just -- I was just asking. Sorry,” he said, looking down.</p><p>“Only the Imposter wins money. Now, no more questions. Anything else will be answered during the emergency meeting. In one minute, the doors will open. May the best Imposter win.”</p><p>“Good luck everyone,” Phee said, looking like she might cry. Nevaeh gave her a pat on the shoulder and told her everything would be alright, and that everyone needs to be on the lookout for anything suspicious.</p><p>The doors opened, and we all silently made our way to the bunks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Miles’ POV - White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new chapter woohoo</p><p>i love Charlie and Miles so much I think I’d die for them :’)</p><p>spicy things to come in the next two chapters</p><p>love u and have a good day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles’ POV (white)</p><p>Everything was quiet, except for the mechanical sounds of the doors opening. All twelve of us silently followed one another as we made our way into the cafeteria, behind the emergency button table, and into the door labeled ‘bunks &amp; bathrooms’. </p><p>Most of the group went to explore the bunks, which were nothing special. There were twelve beds, each of them with a different color bedsheet, corresponding to our assigned colors. On each bed, there was one black duffle bag, each filled with three shirts, 3 pairs of underwear, and 3 pairs of pants. Under the bags were two towels and one washcloth.</p><p>A few others went to check out the bathrooms, and I followed them after looking in the bedroom. The bathroom was also nothing special. There were three stalls, each had a toilet and a urinal. Opposite of the stalls, there were three showers, and also three sinks.</p><p>Everything in this hallway was boring, everything bland and colorless, except for the brightly colored bed sheets. </p><p>As I had stepped back into the bedroom, I started to hear yelling coming from the bathroom. I ran back inside the bathroom to find Axel and Nick yelling at each other. </p><p>“Listen, we cannot fucking do that. Did you not hear what they said? They’ll kill us!” Axel said, looking Nick in the eyes.</p><p>“If we don’t do it, we’ll die anyway! The Imposter will kill us! All we have to do is not do anything. If we all agree to just spend the two weeks not looking for the Imposter, sitting in the bunks, doing nothing, they can’t kill us. Axel, you know I’m right,” Nick said, throwing his hands up, and stepping closer to Axel.</p><p>“No, Nick, you’re wrong. They can and will kill us. They don’t care about us. All they want is for us to die. Either the Imposter will kill us, or they will. Nick, you need to understand that they don’t care,” Axel said, stepping back towards the wall.</p><p>“What if we all just calm down? Nick, I get where you’re coming from, but that won’t work. Axel is right. I’m sorry,” I said, trying to break up the argument.</p><p>“You guys just don’t fucking understand, do you?” Nick said, storming out of the room.</p><p>Axel and I looked at each other, and he gave me a small shrug and walked out as well.</p><p>I liked Axel. He seemed nice, and like he just wanted to survive. Though, I assume everyone here just wants to survive, which begs the question, who is the Imposter, and when are they going to start killing?</p><p>I guess I should make alliances with someone. Axel is a good bet. Maybe him, me, and one more person? Everyone could be in teams of three, which seems the safest. Everyone would have an alibi and everything. Nobody would die.</p><p>The only flaw is that if the Imposter cares about money, they might not like this idea.</p><p>The only person to so far care about money seems to be Nick, but there’s no evidence that he’s the Imposter just yet, so I should keep my suspicions to myself for now.</p><p>Walking out of the bathroom, I see Charlie walking to the cafeteria, so I speed up to catch up to him.</p><p>“Hey, Charlie,” I said as he jumped. He must not have realized I was here.</p><p>“Oh, hey. Miles, right?” He asked, making sure he got my name correct.</p><p>“Yep, the one and only,” I said, laughing a bit.</p><p>“Yeah,” Charlie said, not laughing at all.</p><p>“Uh, where are you heading?” I asked him, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“I’m going to the cafeteria, then around the ship to explore. Do you wanna go with me?” Charlie asked me, looking a bit shy.</p><p>“Yeah, sure! That sounds cool.”</p><p>And so Charlie and I made our way into the cafeteria, which was larger than what I thought it was at first. I let him lead the way, and we silently went straight ahead, and then headed left into a room labeled ‘admin’. </p><p>Inside the room was a large table, and on one end, there was an electronic map. On the map, it showed who was in what room, in real-time. I assume that the map would be helpful later on. On the opposite end of the table, there was a card reader, like you would see in stores. Swipe your card to pay, that type of thing. In the corner, there was a keypad that said ‘do not touch unless there is a sabotage,’ in all caps. Very aggressive, but it did make me wonder a sabotage even was.</p><p>“Are you done here? I kinda wanna go explore more,” Charlie said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Uh yeah sure! We can go wherever you want,” I said, smiling. He smiled back, taking my hand and leading me back into the hallway where we just were. He led me into a large room labeled ‘storage’, taking a left, and ending up in a room called Communications.</p><p>The room wasn’t that large at all. Inside were three large computer monitors, each sitting atop three separate desks. I was about to ask Charlie where he wanted to go next until a voice came through the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>